


i wish we’ve never met

by bmineghirai



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmineghirai/pseuds/bmineghirai
Summary: Mina se ve obligada a dejar su país luego de romper la confianza de sus padres, obligada a dejar a sus amistades y su trabajo por un gran error. Llegar a un nuevo país podría significar su peor pesadilla a menos que se encuentre con la persona indicada.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> espero les guste apenas estoy empezando así que, actualizare dependiendo del apoyo que tenga.

—Señorita ¿Desea otra copa de vino? 

—Solo hasta la mitad por favor.  
Mina le dedicó a un pequeña sonrisa en agradecimiento y vio como aquella jovencita le servía justo lo que requería, así llevaba todo el vuelo. Se le acercaban azafatas cada cinco minutos preguntando si necesitaba algo de comer, si necesitaba alguna manta o almohada extra, incluso algunas preguntaban si necesitaba que la escoltaran al baño. Estaba claro que si supieran la razón por la que estaba en ese avión, no la estarían atendiendo de esa manera. Al menos sus padres cumplieron su promesa de no divulgar lo ocurrido a la prensa, ese era el trato después de todo. 

Mina miró aquella pantalla en frente de ella, indicaba que estaría llegando a corea en una hora y algunos minutos aproximadamente. No tenía mucho que hacer durante el viaje y más bien no tenía mucho que hacer cuando aterrizara en Corea. Decidió simplemente beber de su copa de vino blanco y no pensar en eso que le acomplejaba, pero al momento de poner la copa de vuelta en la bandeja, una pequeña niña corrió por el pasillo que estaba a su derecha pasando a llevar la bandeja en la cual se encontraba su copa, logrando así que esta se derramara por todos lados.

—¡¿Quien dejó entrar a esta niña a primera clase?! .—Dijo Mina intentando limpiar un poco su costoso abrigo gucci. 

Las azafatas no tardaron en llegar a su lado luego de los evidentes gritos. 

—Disculpe la molestia señorita Myoui, no la vimos entrar. 

—Solo sáquenla de aquí, mi abrigo ya está arruinado de todos modos. 

—De inmediato, enviaré a alguien para que limpie su asiento e abrigo, no se preocupe. 

La pequeña se mantuvo inmóvil todo el tiempo mirando la escena, sin entender muy bien que había pasado. A los segundos se vio a alguien más intentando entrar a la primera clase, quien Mina supuso que sería la madre de la niña. 

—Lo siento, lo siento, disculpen de verdad por lo que causo. Lia ven aquí ahora.— la niña corrió inmediatamente a sus brazos un poco asustada por los gritos.

—Debería tener más cuidado con su hija. 

—Oh no no, ella es solo mi sobrina. 

—No me interesa que sea, esa mocosa arruino mi abrigo. 

—Disculpe es solo un abrigo no veo la razón porque llegar a tratar así a una niña. 

—¿Sabes cuanto cuesta este abrigo? Oh no, olvídelo obviamente no debes tener ni idea pues viajas en clase económica. 

—Para tu información si, si lo sé, ese abrigo es gucci y cuesta quinientos dólares, que viaje en clase turista no significa no tenga para pagarlo, lo hago para no encontrarme con personas como tú. 

—Me alegro que no lo hagas, a mi tampoco me agrada tu presencia. Ahora ¿Podrías volver por donde viniste? 

En lo que Mina terminó de hablar llegaron dos azafatas a limpiar su asiento y ropa, disculpándose una y otra vez por lo ocurrido. Mientras tanto la mujer antes nombrada tomó a la pequeña entre sus brazos y caminó de vuelta a su asiento. 

El día no podía empeorar pensó Mina. Se puso sus audífonos y se decidió a dormir el resto del viaje, no quería más molestias innecesarias. 

<>

Mina restregó un poco sus ojos y miró por la ventana, efectivamente ya no estaba es Japón y esta sería su nueva realidad por un largo tiempo. 

—————

Quien diría que sería tan difícil encontrar un simple taxi que la llevara a su hotel. Estaba muy complicada con sus dos grandes maletas a la salida del aeropuerto esperando encontrarse con algún taxi, pero por lo visto hoy nada estaba a su favor.

Cuando de pronto vio un elegante auto negro estacionarse casi en frente de ella, por fin un taxi se había apiadado de ella y la llevaría a su hotel. Llegó a la puerta del copiloto y cuando iba a abrirla alguien a sus espaldas la detuvo. Mina se dio la vuelta lista para atacar a cualquiera que quisiera quitarle su viaje en taxi, para su sorpresa se trataba de la misma chica con su sobrina del vuelo. La sangre de Mina ardió en llamas de tan solo verla, no entendía como alguien se atrevía hablarle de esa manera. 

—Disculpa ¿Se te perdió algo?. 

La chica quito la mano de Mina que estaba en la manija del auto y saludo muy alegre a su conductor. 

—¿Es tu taxi? 

—Corrección mi conductor personal.

Mina se quedó perpleja ante lo dicho por la chica y se movió a un lado por inercia. La chica al no ver mira reacción por parte de Mina, hablo nuevamente. 

—¿A caso no tienes uno también señorita viajo en primera clase?

—Si claro pero mm.. soy nueva en la ciudad y amm .— Titubeo Mina en casi un susurro.

—Oh ya veo, ¿Necesitas que te lleve a algún lado? 

Mina se quedó un momento en si debería aceptar la oferta. Los taxis no parecían existir en ese aeropuerto y el dinero no era algo que le sobraba precisamente, pues sus padres le habían quitado todos sus ingresos. 

—La verdad si, mi conductor designado parece que se perdió.— mintió.

—Bueno, ya que a diferencia de ti soy una buena persona, indícale a donde vas a mi conductor y te llevaremos.  
—Gracias.— Se limitó a decir Mina. 

Justo antes de entrar al auto, vieron una multitud de personas acercándose a donde ellas se encontraban. 

—No puedo creen que me encontraron, maldita prensa.— dijo a un volumen muy bajo Mina. 

—¿Que dijiste?.— 

—Dile a tu chofer que me ayude con estas maletas rápido.

Nayeon no entendía que estaba pasando, lo único que si veía era una chica en reales apuros y a una multitud de personas acercándose con un montón de cámaras, así que llamo a su chofer y se tardaron un poco ya que tuvieron algunos problemas en guardarlas, lo que les dio tiempo a la multitud y sus cámaras de rodear casi todo el auto.

—No puede ser.— dijo mina a regaña dientes mientras abría la puerta del auto y tomaba a la chica y a la pequeña del brazo metiéndolas adentro del auto, entrando ella al final con algunas complicaciones por la cantidad de gente. 

—Rápido tenemos que irnos ahora o nos seguirán. 

—Soobin arranca el auto por favor. 

—Ningún problema señorita. 

El chofer arranco el auto lo más rápido posible, sin saber muy bien a donde se iba a dirigir. 

—Ahora si no te molestaría decirme ¡¿Por qué mierda te seguía tanta gente?!

—No creo que sea correcto revelar mi identidad a una completa extraña. 

—Tampoco es correcto irte en un auto con una completa extraña pero aquí estás. 

Mina rodó los ojos y dio un ligero suspiro, al parecer no tenia elección, pero no le diría su historia completa claramente. 

—Bien, pero dime tu nombre primero. 

—¿Es en serio? 

—¿Me ves cara de estar bromeando?

La chica bufó antes de hablar.  
—Soy Im Nayeon, ¿Contenta? 

—Señorita Im todavía no me dice donde vamos.— interrumpió el conductor, a lo que nayeon miró a mina inmediatamente esperando una dirección. 

—Al hotel four points por favor. 

—Lo que ella dijo. 

—Okey, estaremos ahí en 15 minutos si no hay mucho tráfico.

—Gracias Soobin. 

Nayeon volvió ahora su mirada a Mina. 

—Entonces tu nombre es ...

—Mina, Myoui Mina. 

—Bueno Mina, ¿Vienes de vacaciones a Seúl? 

—Nuevamente no creo que esa información sea de su incumbencia. — Dijera lo que dijera Mina estaba decidida a mantenerse firme y no responder nada, ya había aprendido de experiencias pasadas a no entregar su información.  
En lo que seguían avanzando camino, la pequeña que iba a su lado encontró camino en el bolso de Mina. 

—¿Podrías decirle a tu sobrina que deje de hurtar cosas de mi bolso?

—Lia, por favor deja a la señorita que al parecer vive con mal humor para entender a una pequeña como tu. 

—Yo- 

—Tu no tienes derecho de decir nada, te recuerdo que estamos en mi auto y yo te estoy llevando a tu hotel. 

De todos modos Lia logro sacar unos dulces que Mina tenía guardados en su bolso para ocaciones de nerviosismo, la lograban relajar un poco. 

—Tía, estos dulces están en otro idioma ¿Debería comerlos?.— dijo Lia mostrándole el envoltorio a Nayeon. 

—¿Eres de Japón entonces? 

—Eso no es- 

—Si si, ya sé no es de mi incumbencia, que amargada... ¿Cuanto falta para llegar soobin?.

—Estamos aquí a la vuelta señorita Im, le avisaré no queda nada. 

—Muy bien. 

Mina miraba impaciente por la ventana, quería ya salir de ese estupido auto, se sentía completamente humillada de haber tenido que aceptar esa oferta. 

—Ya llegamos señorita Im, hotel four points en Seúl. 

Mina comenzó a tomar su bolso y a intentar abrir la puerta, cuando nayeon tomó su brazo. 

—Espera. 

Mina la miró confundida, cuando la vio sacar un pequeño papel rectangular de su bolso más un lápiz, escribió en el para luego entregárselo a la chica. 

—¿Que se supone que es esto? 

—El número de mi chofer y abajo el mío, en caso de que necesites algún otro transporte durante tu estadía. Soobin también trabaja para más gente, es muy profesional en su trabajo. 

—Gracias, pero no gracias, no creo que vuelvas a verme Nayeon. — Acto seguido arrugó el papel y lo metió a su bolsillo, lo botaría luego ya que no tenía ningún basurero cerca. Bajo del auto y esperó a que Soobin la ayudara con sus maletas en la parte trasera del auto. Luego de tenerlas volvió nuevamente a la ventana en la que se encontraba Nayeon. 

—Adiós, no le digas a nadie que me estoy hospedando aquí o yo me encargaré personalmente de tu asunto. — Mina se despidió con una sonrisa sarcástica y entro a dicho hotel. 

Nayeon al verla partir sólo podía pensar en lo que extraña y despreciable le pareció aquella chica, tenía algo muy raro en su personalidad, nada con lo que Nayeon lidiara antes, pero al fin y al cabo no era más su problema. 

—Señorita Im ¿La llevo a su casa?.— el repentino comentario del chofer la sacó de sus pensamientos. 

—Si, por favor necesito descansar.


	2. A new plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado.

Eran alrededor de las 1 pm. Mina seguía recostada cómodamente en el hotel, después del cansado viaje que tuvo y todos los problemas que dejó atrás, no dejaba de preguntarse que vendría ahora. Claro tendría esta habitación de hotel por solo dos semanas, por lo que tendría que conseguir un trabajo estable y un departamento en muy poco tiempo. Estaba realmente asustada y sin nadie en que apoyarse, sus amigos y familia de Japón habían dejado de ser una opción, así que realmente estaba sola en esto. 

Luego de luchar con ella misma por algunos minutos decidió que debía ir de compras, aún necesitaba cosas básicas como comida, artículos de aseo, además no le vendría nada de mal despejar un poco su mente. 

Revisó su celular y según google maps, un supermercado estaba a tan solo una cuadra de su hotel. Se arregló un poco y salió sin rodeos.

No tuvo mayor problema en comprar las cosas, el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío por lo que tampoco tardo en pagar. Una vez que tuvo lista todas sus comprar pensó en si volver al hotel o ir a dar una vuelta para ver el lugar, pues cuando llegó no pudo ver mucho. Finalmente decidió en volver al hotel por el peso de las bolsas que llevaba. Caminar una cuadra de regreso con peso en sus manos ahora si parecía un viaje más largo, por más que Mina no hiciera nada más en el día (aparte de ir de compras) se sentía completamente exhausta y sin ninguna motivación. Se encontraba a medio camino cuando decidió detenerse en un lado para respirar, dejó las bolsas en el piso a su lado y miró ligeramente hacia arriba para recibir un poco de brisa en su rostro. En cuanto hace este movimiento ve un letrero muy grande que se encontraba en la calle de enfrente. Lo observo durante unos minutos sin entender de que se trataba, pues su coreano no estaba en la mejor forma, intento fuertemente entender lo que decían aquellas palabras.   
Al parecer anunciaban una bebida   
“¿Que podía ser más refrescante que una bebida?” 

Mil cosas podían ser más refrescante que una bebida—pensó Mina—  
Lo que no contaba es en quien estaba en aquel anuncio, no parecía posible, ya le resultaba una broma como la enigmática chica se le aparecía por todos lados, era nuevamente Nayeon. Por lo visto no mentía cuando decía que si podía pagar un boleto de primera clase. 

Un millón de dudas abundaban la mente de Mina, pero se resumía en la más importante ¿Quien era Nayeon?

Recordó inmediatamente el número que ella le había entregado, el papel seguía arrugado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, lo sacó y lo miró por unos segundos. Tal vez podría llamarla, Mina pensó que se estaba volviendo loca por si quiera pensar en esa posibilidad, pero otra parte de ella pensó que tal vez podría sacar algo de provecho de la situación. Mina necesitaba estabilizar su vida en corea y si Nayeon parecía tener dinero de sobra, Mina se encargaría de llevarse un poco de eso con tal de poder salir adelante.

Claro que no iba a ser para nada de fácil, debía investigarla completamente, saber sus fortalezas y debilidades, buscar una manera en la que pasar desapercibida. 

En fin de cualquier modo tenía que moverse rápido, tenía que tener donde vivir en dos semanas más, así que tomo sus bolsas y volvió rápidamente a su hotel. 

——————————————

Nayeon luego de su encuentro con Mina, dejó a su sobrina en la casa de su hermana y regresó a su departamento. Abrió la puerta del lugar dejó sus zapatos y abrigo en la entrada para luego dejarse caer en el sillón. Tenía más o menos 2 horas libres antes de que su entrevista con la revista Vogue diera inicio y lo único que quería hacer en esos momentos era tomar una siesta. Había sido un largo vuelo, viajar con una pequeña como Lia no era una tarea sencilla. Su hermana le pidió que se llevara a Lia a su photoshoot en Japón para que pudiera conocer el lugar, Nayeon aceptó pensó que sería divertido y lo definitivamente lo fue, recorrieron muchos lugares y comieron deliciosa, pero el trabajo de ser la adulta a cargo era algo complicado. Nayeon era completamente feliz sin ningún hijo, su madre no dejaba de repartirle que debía casarse pronto o después de le notaría los años, ella nunca entendió cuál era el apuro, tenía una vida muy buena y quería disfrutarla al máximo mientras pudiera. 

El reloj marcaba las 5 de la tarde y eso significaba que debía levantarse de su sillón, revisó un poco sus notificaciones y se encontró con algo inusual, un número desconocido le había enviado un mensaje de texto. No logro tomarle mucha atención ya que le llegó de inmediato una llamada de su agente, seguramente preguntado porque no había llegado todavía, tenía que contestar. 

/Im Nayeon ¿donde se supone que estas? Te dijo a las 5 en el estudio, las chicas de maquillaje ya están aquí./

/Ya voy en camino, hay mucho tráfico/ 

/Puedes dejar de mentir, le hable a Soobin y dijo que todavía no salías de tu departamento./ 

/No es mi culpa que agendaras esta entrevista tan temprano sabiendo que llegaría cansada del vuelo./

/Como sea, ya está, ahora ven aquí lo antes posible, tenemos un contrato que cumplir/ 

Nayeon corto la llamada luego de eso, su cuerpo se sentía pesado de tan solo moverlo, necesitaba dormir pero sabía que no se vería bien si faltaba a Vogue, así que se obligó a levantarse y salir. Después de todo era la vida que tenía que vivir. 

———————

Nada más llegar al estudio Nayeon fue rodeada de estilistas y maquilladores, le gritaban muchas instrucciones de cómo sería la entrevista y le entregaron un libreto que debía seguir. Nayeon nunca entendió la razón por la cual debía seguir un libreto, ella quería simplemente decir lo que pensara libremente por una vez. 

Los estilistas no tardaron más de 20 min en dejar a Nayeon perfectamente arreglada para comenzar su entrevista. 

Las primeras preguntas fueron muy rutinarias sobre cosas que sus seguidores les gustaría saber sobre ella, como su color favorito, comida favorita, estación del año, etc. Para luego pasar a las preguntas que había preparado Vogue. 

—Supimos que estuviste en Japón ¿A caso se trataba de una escapada con una persona especial?.—

—Podría decirse que si, tenía un photoshoot muy increíble que verán próximamente y tuve la oportunidad de llevar a mi pequeña sobrina, así que si fue una divertida experiencia. 

El entrevistador al no obtener la información que esperaba lo intento nuevamente. 

—Eso es encantador, esperaremos ansiosamente ese photoshoot... pero Nayeon cuéntanos cuándo llegaste aquí a corea te vimos llegar con una señorita. ¿Es ella tu pareja del momento? 

Nayeon río ligeramente negando con su cabeza, Después de su salida del closet los periodistas no habían parado de inventarse de todo cada vez que la veían con alguien que no fuera sus amigas de siempre y eso comenzaba a molestarle enormemente. 

—Agradecería que no me hiciera ese tipo de preguntas nuevamente, ya que son parte de mi vida privada.— dijo Nayeon saliéndose de su libreto. 

—Con esa respuesta nos parece que estás confirmando los hechos.—

—Al contrario, creo que estás viendo esto de manera muy superficial pues lo que me cuentas es bastante distinto a la realidad. 

—Entonces ¿Podrías contarnos lo que ocurrió?

—Solo se trataba de una chica que se encontraba en apuros por llegar a su hotel, me comento que no tenía transporte, así que me ofrecí a llevarla, nada más. 

—Oh ya veo, eso es muy amable de su parte, disculpe el malentendido.

—No hay problema, solo asegúrese de que no se vuelva a repetir. 

Nayeon con los años ya se había vuelto experta en manejar este tipo de situaciones sin enfadarse y con una sonrisa en su rostro, habían entendido a la mala que mucha gente solo se iba a interesar en ella para preguntar por su vida amorosa (la cual era bastante inexistente para decir verdad) y que tendría que llevar esas preguntas de la mejor manera posible para no causar problemas. 

—Claro Nayeon, muchas gracias por venir hoy, sabemos que tu agenda estaba muy apretaba pero agradecemos mucho que te hicieras un espacio para nosotros, te deseamos mucho éxito en tus próximos proyectos. ¿Algo que quieras decir antes de irnos?

—Muchas gracias a ustedes por invitarme, espero volver aquí pronto—fingió una sonrisa para el presentador— Para mis seguidores, se vienen muchas cosas interesantes este mes, así que por favor manténganse muy atentos! los extraño y espero nos veamos luego! 

—¡Y corten!

Nayeon dio un suspiro y se levantó de donde estaba sentada apenas se dio el aviso de término. Su agente la siguió inmediatamente a su camerino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, cualquier recomendación o comentario a mi twitter @/snowmguri

**Author's Note:**

> gracias por leer, cualquier recomendación o comentario a mi twitter @/snowmguri


End file.
